Hannibal's Little Bird
by writerforlife.shelbyvr
Summary: Hannibal's newest neighbor is nothing like the others he has known. What and how much is she hiding about her past? Will he be able to break her walls or has he finally found a person too broken? Hannibal x OC Rated M for mature themes, potential lemons and Hannibal
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone here's my newest fanfic. No worries still working on the updates of the others.

Here are the outfits My polyvore account is shelbyvr:

first_impressions/set?id=169275200

first_dinner/set?id=169303306

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Hannibal peered out of his window discretely as a moving truck parked at the driveway of the largest and most expensive properties in his neighborhood, which happened to be right across from his own. He was surprised to see a young woman step out of the driver's side dressed in a fitted black t-shirt, black distressed jeans and a pair of converse. Her chocolate brown hair was done back in a complicated French braid. She appeared to be in her early twenties, stood fairly tall and possessed a frame that wasn't necessarily skinny as she possessed some actual structure to her that gave her remarkable curves. A man very similar in looks and age came out of the other side with a childish grin on his face.

Hannibal watched over the course of that week as the obvious siblings unloaded everything within the rear of multiple moving trucks. The contents of said trucks appeared to be unique and elegant furniture as well as hundreds of boxes. When they had finally finished, the woman gave the man a hug before he left, taking the final moving truck with him, leaving her sitting alone on her expansive porch. She undid her braid and shook free as the sun began to set. Hannibal to see the stress emanating from her frame, as well as something deeper, and that interested him. He wanted to find out exactly what she was hiding and so finished placing the lemon raspberry scones he had baked into a decorative box with a purple and silver Victorian pattern on it, before he left his home and crossed over the street to his newest neighbor.

When he approached the woman, she looked up, gaining even more of Hannibal's curiosity. Her eyes were a startling silvery blue, but it was not the color of them that interested him so much. It was the pain and nervousness that she tried to hide behind them as she made eye contact for a mere second before they darted away.

"Good evening. My name is Hannibal Lector. I live just across the street from you. I have made you some lemon raspberry scones after observing you move in." Hannibal introduced, handing the box to her. The woman stood taking the box before offering her own hand.

"I am Elizabeth Wolfe; it is a pleasure to meet you." She gave Hannibal's hand three pumps before removing her hand with a shy fleeting smile. "May I offer you an invitation to supper? I feel it would be rude if I didn't after you have made me these scones and came over to introduce yourself." She then offered.

Hannibal was surprised to say the least and was impressed by Elizabeth's impeccable manners. "I would be delighted to." He replied. Elizabeth gave another fleeting smile as she opened the door and standing aside only for Hannibal to shake his head.

"A lady should always enter first, Ms. Wolfe." Hannibal smiled.

"Elizabeth is fine and thank you. A gentleman of your caliber is practically unheard of now a day." She smiled again, walking inside and shutting the door after Hannibal had entered.

"I pride myself in manners and as such I will only refer to you by your first name if you refer to me by my own." Hannibal countered. Elizabeth gave a small nod as she led him through her home, all the while Hannibal discretely looked around until they came upon a massive library already filled with its books.

"I feel uncomfortably and overwhelmingly underdressed. Would you excuse me a few minutes so that I may change?" Elizabeth asked in a soft voice.

"Of course, this is your home after all." Hannibal smiled. Elizabeth left with a swift pace leaving Hannibal to wander around her extravagant library. He found himself growing evermore impressed with Elizabeth's vast selection of decent literature consisting of classics and modern novels, poems and so forth. As he continued his visual exploration he decided that despite Elizabeth's younger age, she had the manners befitting that of a proper English lady rather than a modern day woman.

Elizabeth reappeared a few minutes later dressed in a modest and lovely grey dress with matching flats. Her jewelry consisted of an angel winged necklace, a raven's skull ring and matching earrings. Hannibal caught sight of a crescent moon in the hollow right below her right clavicle. Now that her hair was done in a low bun Hannibal was also able to spot a small scar, probably an inch in length, running along her jaw line beside her lip. He then once again met her gaze as she tilted her head to the side.

"Shall we have dinner then if you are ready?"

Don't forget to R and R! And tell me what you think and make suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For dinner, Hannibal was served an impressive dish of pan seared filet of beef with a red wine pan sauce, roasted asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes. The meal had been served with a lovely 1998 bottle of Grand reserve Cabernet Sauvignon red, truly impressing Hannibal.

"You are an excellent cook." He praised, cutting some and eating it before taking a sip of his wine. Elizabeth's flushed cheeks did not go unnoticed by Hannibal who hid a smirk behind his glass.

"Thank you, I am not used to such compliments." Elizabeth spoke humbly.

"It is not a compliment if it is the truth. Anyone who has ever said that your food was anything but exquisite is either rude or clinically insane, in which case they should come see me." Hannibal charmed, earning a small melodic laugh from Elizabeth, though it did not last long.

"Well, I am thankful that you enjoyed it, although I personally think that my desserts are better than my meals."

Before Hannibal could react or respond, a knock came from the door causing Elizabeth to flinch almost instinctively at the sound before giving a sigh.

"I apologize for the interruption; please excuse me just for a moment." Elizabeth apologized.

"Of course, it would be rude to ignore." Hannibal excused with a small smile.

Hannibal listened with trained ears as Elizabeth opened the front door, picking on the sharp intake of breath.

"What are you doing here Paul?" He heard Elizabeth ask politely in a hushed tone.

"Did you think I wouldn't be able to find your slutty little ass, bitch." A male voice growled loudly.

"I told you to leave me alone; I told you that we're through. I told you to leave me be."

Elizabeth said panicky. A slap echoed through the mansion, prompting Hannibal to stand and begin walking to the front.

"I see you still haven't learned to hold that fucking tongue of yours, like a good little whore." Paul seethed, another resonating slap making Hannibal's steps to widen.

"Please stop calling me that. The only reason you call me that is because of what you did to me and her. You were supposed to still be in jail. I don't understand why you are so cruel to me, but please keep your voice down. I have a guest just in the other room and I would rather him not hear us." Elizabeth pleaded causing Hannibal to pause.

"Already moved on then, you fucking whore? Tell me, how often do you fuck him? I bet you beg him to…" Paul was silenced by a resonating palm faced slap from Elizabeth.

By this time Hannibal was close enough to see the tears in Elizabeth's eyes. Paul looked shocked for only a moment before anger clouded the man's eyes and before Hannibal could do anything, Paul back handed Elizabeth with such a force that he knocked her to the ground, breaking the soft skin of her cheek. He raised his hand again and this time Hannibal moved quickly, stepping between the man and Elizabeth stopping Paul from striking her again.

"Who the fucks are you? Wait, let me guess, you're the little whore's new fuckbuddy." Paul leered looking up at the taller man.

"I am merely Miss Wolfe's neighbor. I would suggest that you leave before I alert the authorities of your presence." Hannibal threatened in a cool, even tone that hid the rage that seethed right below the surface. Paul sneered at Hannibal before turning to Elizabeth who still laid on the ground and spat on her face.

He then turned and left, angrily slamming the door behind him, leaving Elizabeth on her knees looking down in shame as tears threatened to run down her face. Hannibal tsked as he knelt down, pulling out his handkerchief and gently wiping away the spit.

"I… I apologize that you were forced to witness that." Elizabeth stuttered desperately trying to wipe away her tears.

"You have nothing to apologize for; this was beyond your control. It is I who should apologize for interfering sooner. Tell me, who was that man, Paul, if it is alright for me to ask of course." Hannibal inquired.

"He was once, a long time ago, the one person I trusted as well as the one responsible for completely destroying that trust and my life." Elizabeth answered in a soft, barely audible voice after a pregnant silence. It was in that silence that Hannibal saw the history. Hannibal saw before him a victim and survivor of abuse. From the way she flinched at every noise and movement, no matter how small, there was physical. From the way Paul had spoken and the vulgar names he had called her, there was verbal and sexual. And Hannibal was almost certain financial was in play as well.

Despite his years of psychology, Hannibal had never met someone who had been traumatized and disrespected as much as Elizabeth. But as he continued to clean away the blood from her split lip, he could see a haunting to her eyes that Hannibal knew to be the side effects of PTSD.

"If you ever wish to speak of your past, you may talk to me." Hannibal offered. Elizabeth wiped away her tears and gave a nod.

"I think I would like that." She said, though her eyes still were distant and fearful as they were directed at the door.

After a long silence she spoke again.

"I'm afraid. I'm willing to admit that to both myself and you, and I feel like no matter where I go, no matter how many miles I put between us, I will never be safe from him." Elizabeth murmured as she rubbed away the remnants of her tears. Hannibal thought for a moment. He wanted to know what it was that Elizabeth was hiding, he was intrigued. And if he wanted to find out, he knew he would have to at least gain a mutual trust from her.

"Why don't we go and finish that delicious meal you have prepared and I stay the night in case that man returns, with your permission of course." Hannibal suggested politely.

"I would greatly appreciate it." Elizabeth confessed. Hannibal stood and offered his hand to Elizabeth go gave a small smile as she took it. Hannibal gently eased Elizabeth back to her feet and led her back to the dining room, but not before bolting the door shut.

"How long were you with him?" Hannibal asked as they continued to eat.

"I have known him since I was sixteen, so for about twelve years now. So that means I had been with him for eleven years and eleven months." Elizabeth answered. Hannibal found he was once more intrigued.

Despite her panic attack mere moments ago, he would never have guessed she had been in such an abusive and toxic relationship only a month at most prior. They finished the remainder of their dinner in silence and retired to the library where Elizabeth poured Hannibal another glass of wine before settling in one of the chairs with her legs folded beneath her.

"What is it that you do, if I may ask?" Elizabeth inquired with a curious tone.

"I am a psychiatrist, though formerly a doctor." He answered smoothly with a charming smile, "And what of you? I am curious to how someone who is only twenty eight years of age came to possess such wealth that she was able to purchase an estate as extravagant and beautiful as this."

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed with a pretty ruby color at Hannibal's flattery giving a shy smile.

"I am what you might call a jack of many traits. I work as an artist, a freelance singer and a private tailor and designer of fashion." She answered in a humble tone. "Paul never fully approved at the idea of a woman working, but he never seemed to mind spending the money on his… extracurricular activities."  
Hannibal merely gave a nod as he thought before speaking.

"How would you feel about acquiring a new client?" He asked in a thoughtful tone.

"I am assuming that you are referring to yourself?" She countered playfully, taking a sip of her wine.

"I have found myself in need of a new tailor and art." Hannibal explained.

Elizabeth gave a nod as she stood, putting her wine glass on the side table. She went over to a bookshelf climbing up the ladder and removing two large volumes from the collection before tucking them under her arm and sliding gracefully back down. She then walked back to her seat and handed Hannibal the two volumes as she sat.

"That one on top is of color swatches and the second are samples of my art. You may keep them for your personal use, I have others." Elizabeth explained as Hannibal looked through the pages of the first one. As he turned the pages Elizabeth sat passively, occasionally taking a sip from her wine glass until Hannibal seemed satisfied, closing the book.

"Your selection of cloth is exquisite. Perhaps tomorrow we could discuss it more after we are rested?" Hannibal suggested.

"Agreed," Elizabeth nodded with a smile followed by a discrete and politely covered yawn. "Perhaps for now we should retire to bed?" Hannibal smirked, admiring the cute sleepy expression Elizabeth possessed. Elizabeth merely nodded and with that they each headed to their separate rooms to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry that it's taken me so long to update!**

 **I know that I promised to update sooner but I got caught up in other things!**

Chapter 3

Hannibal was not asleep for long before he was awakened by a crashing followed by screams that were distinctly female. Quickly, Hannibal removed himself from the bed, threw the housecoat Elizabeth had provided over top the cotton pajama bottoms before rushing out of the room to Elizabeth's.

Carefully, he opened the door and was bombarded by the smell of fear, blood, and a particular bodily fluid that had him throwing open the door. There he saw Paul who had returned and was straddling Elizabeth's waist in a way that had Hannibal fuming. Hannibal was able to see the glint of a blade before it disappeared into Elizabeth's flesh causing another ear piercing cry of pain. Paul must have caught sight of Hannibal for he quickly removed the blade and fled through the broken window from which he had originally broken to enter.

Hannibal wasted no time in rushing over to Elizabeth to see the true extent of her wounds. Paul had not only pierced her ovarian chambers but had also stabbed her in the chest a mere rib away from piercing her heart or vital organs. Hannibal quickly used the sheet that was bunched beside Elizabeth to try and staunch the worse of the blood flow with one hand while with his other he reached for the phone and dialed EMS.

"(9-1-1 what is your emergency?" the operator's voice asked. Hannibal proceeded to relay what had happen and the extent of her wounds, feeling Elizabeth desperately clutching his arm as she gasped in pain.

"EMS are on their way, continue to apply pressure until they arrive." The operator assured before the line went dead. Hannibal tossed aside the phone before applying more pressure to her wounds. By this point Elizabeth had removed her hand from his arm and instead clutched the bloodied bed sheets causing her knuckles to go white. Fearing that Elizabeth would break or tear muscles and bones in her fingers, Hannibal once again freed one of his hands to gently hold one of hers, finding him amazed how his hand engulfed her own.

"I'm sorry." She managed to rasp, causing Hannibal's brows to furrow.

"There is nothing for which you need apologize." Hannibal brushed off, but Elizabeth shook her head.

"No if you hadn't of stayed here you wouldn't be involved." She muttered before her face twisted in pain. Hannibal barely contained an uncharacteristic growl before gently squeezing her hand.

"None of this is your fault. If I hadn't been here you would be going through this pain alone unable to contact anyone for help. Now you must cease your worries for it will do nothing but increase your wounds and allow someone to help you." Hannibal said, giving Elizabeth a stern but gentle look that was rewarded with a barely visible, pain-filled smile.

The remainder of the wait was held in a silence, aside from Elizabeth's pained breathing and her slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally EMS arrived and preceded with removing Elizabeth from the house as one officer asked Hannibal a series of questions to which Hannibal answered in a calm tone. The questions were interrupted however when Elizabeth gained conscious and began to scream and lash out at those around her, calling out Hannibal's name desperately.

Soon after a worker came over and waited until the police officer gave him a nod before speaking.

"Mr. Lector? It would be best if you assisted us as we treat Ms. Wolfe. She is currently quite a lucid and panicked and none of the sedatives we have given her appear to be working. In the state that she is currently in, she is doing more harm than good to herself." The man advised in a concerned tone. Hannibal gave a curt nod before following the man to where Elizabeth was being loaded into the emergency vehicle. She was screaming and lashing out as if she was being tortured whenever a worker tried to treat her. Hannibal hurried over entering the vehicle and sitting by Elizabeth's head. Gently he began to stroke her hair as he leaned in closer.

"It is alright Elizabeth, I am here now. You must calm yourself before you hurt yourself even further." Hannibal soothed in a calming tone as he continued to stroke her hair. Elizabeth seemed to instantly calm at the sound of Hannibal's bass voice and finally allowed for the medics to treat her as Hannibal continued to talk to her. Soon the vehicle began to drive to the hospital.


End file.
